Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for fastening an object to a surface, and more particularly to a suction cup and bracket and method.
Description of the Related Art
Suction cups are used to fasten objects to a smooth surface such as glass, tile, stone, metal, counters, panels, and the like. Suction cups may have a tab extending from the edge of the suction cup by which the suction cup may be released from the surface. It may be desirable to maintain the release tab in a predetermined orientation. Objects are usually fastened to suction cups or rather suction cups are usually fastened to objects for attachment to the smooth surface. It may be desirable to maintain the object in a predetermined orientation after fastening the object to a surface using a suction cup.